The Flower that Blooms in Adversity
by white.raven.1188
Summary: Magnolia Bramblevine is a young hobbit-woman. Her mother died several years earlier, leaving her alone with her drunken, abusive father and older brothers. Bilbo Baggins is the only person who shows her kindness, until 13 dwarves come along and decide that she'd be safer on an adventure with them than she would be staying at home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Author's note: I've had this story outlined for a while, and although I promised myself that I would only work on one story at a time, that didn't work out so well. This story has been in my head, waiting to be written for weeks, so this is me, giving in to temptation. But fear not, I haven't given up on Take Me Home. That being said, with school and two fics in the pipes, I can't promise updates. I'll get to them when I get to them. Enjoy!

**Warning: There are mentions and descriptions of physical and mental abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

Magnolia Bramblevine clutched her precious bundle to her chest and snuck out of her bedroom in her family's smial, listening carefully. She could hear snoring coming from the sitting room and kitchen and rain beginning to pound on the roof. Pausing in the hallway, the young hobbit-lass counted five distinct snores from her father and four of her brothers. She did not know where her fifth brother was, but this would likely be her only chance to run this personal errand. She had already had Mister Bilbo's book for two whole weeks longer than she'd promised, and if she didn't return the tome soon, Magnolia doubted very much that Mister Bilbo would let her borrow any more of his precious books.

Making her way quietly through the smial, Magnolia saw her father and four of her five older brothers passed out in various uncomfortable positions in the kitchen and sitting room. Many of their tankards had fallen from their hands, spilling the tankards' contents all over the floor. Magnolia did not see her eldest brother, nor was his jacket on his hook by the front door, but that just meant he was probably in a state similar to his father and brothers at the Green Dragon.

Very carefully and quietly, Magnolia opened the door to the smial and crept outside, quickly becoming drenched by the rain. Making sure Mr. Bilbo's book was protected, she set off at a mad run towards Mr. Bilbo's home, Bag-End. Magnolia did not encounter many other hobbits along the way, most being wise enough to seek shelter in the poor weather. When she finally reached her destination, Magnolia's honey blonde hair hung in a wet mass down her back, the sad little ribbon tying part of it back drooping from the rain.

She knocked quickly on the green door of Bag-End, eyes scanning the area nervously, looking to see if she had been followed. As the door opened, the hobbit-lass could hear loud, raucous laughter from inside the warm smial.

"Hello, Mister Bilbo, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed last month. I'm terribly sorry I've kept it so long," she said in a rush.

"You needn't worry, my dear. Why, you're soaked to the bone! Come in, I think I should still have a bowl or two of stew left," Bilbo Baggins said kindly, moving aside to usher the girl inside.

"I wouldn't want to be an imposition, I can hear you already have guests. I'll just go home," Magnolia answered.

"Nonsense! It's no imposition. Besides, as I said before, you're soaked to the bone, and if you don't dry off soon you'll catch your death of cold. Now I insist, please come inside."

"If you're sure it wouldn't be an imposition, then I thank you," Magnolia said, stepping into the smial. Bilbo immediately bustled her into the kitchen, but she stopped in the doorway. There were _dwarves_ in Mister Bilbo's dining room! And they were eating all his food! All at once, twelve pairs of dwarvish eyes and one pair of wizard's eyes turned to see the newcomer to their little unexpected party. Magnolia squeaked a bit at being the center of attention, but at least only a few of the dwarves were truly frightening looking.

At the questioning stares of the dwarves, Magnolia bobbed a quick curtsey, introducing herself as she went.

"Magnolia Bramblevine, at your service," she said in a tremulous voice. The dwarves all sprang to their feet to return the favor (at least they had _some _manners, if the state of Mister Bilbo's table was anything to go by). Magnolia felt herself flush red when a handsome young dwarf introduced himself as Fili. There were so many similar sounding names though, that Magnolia was certain to forget them all.

Bilbo pushed her to a seat close to the hearth when he saw her shivering in her wet clothes. As Bilbo set a small bowl of stew and cup of tea down in front of her, Magnolia muttered her thanks, quietly tucking in amid the shouts and laughter of the dwarves. She was quite hungry, not having eaten anything since elevenses, when she was able to sneak a scone from the batch her father had demanded she bake. As such, she had quickly polished off the bowl of stew, and was feeling much better, finally starting to dry out and with a full belly to boot. When the dwarves saw that she, the last one eating, had finished, they began tossing the dirty dishes into the kitchen, where their comrade with a rusty axe embedded in his forehead was at the sink washing up.

As the dishes flew through the air, the dwarves all began singing a mocking, cheerful tune:

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat,_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor,_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in boiling bowl,_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole!_

_And when you've finished if they are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Magnolia giggled quietly a the dwarves' antics, and at Mister Bilbo's indignation. The song reminded her though of Mister Bilbo's care for his personal belongings. Drawing the borrowed book from her pocket, she handed it to him.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your book. I quite enjoyed it. I think I must have read it three times in the time that I had it. I do apologize though, for not returning it promptly when I said I would."

"As I said earlier, you needn't worry. I knew you would return my book when you had the chance. I'm glad you liked it. You are welcome to borrow any of my books any time you like," Bilbo answered.

While Magnolia and Bilbo were discussing the book, which was a book of histories of the races of Middle Earth, Gandalf had allowed a thirteenth dwarf entrance to Bag-End.

"Allow me to introduce Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our Company," the wizard announced, drawing the hobbits' attention to the newly arrived dwarf. He was just as intimidating as several of the others, but there was an aura that set him apart, that readily identified him as a leader.

"Which one is the hobbit you promised me, Gandalf? I see a grocer and a girl before me, hardly burglar material," Thorin sneered. His sharp eyes did notice fading bruises scattered along the hobbit lass' arms, and the threadbare quality of her dress. He wondered how such a tiny person came by so many bruises, and what prevented her from wearing better clothes.

"Bilbo Baggins, the owner of this home, will be your burglar. The girl is Magnolia Bramblevine," at this Magnolia bobbed another curtsey, "she is a good friend of Bilbo's who happened to drop by tonight," the Grey Wizard said.

While Thorin ate the last of the stew Bilbo had served, he and the other dwarves were discussing a meeting with their kin not going well. Magnolia's interest was piqued, however, when Thorin mentioned a quest and an adventure. When the white haired dwarf with the swooping beard gave Bilbo a contract, the older hobbit reiterated arguments that he had made to Gandalf earlier that day.

"No, I will not go on an adventure! Nasty, uncomfortable things that make you late for supper! I don't want any of those here!"

"But Mister Bilbo, I don't think adventures are _meant _to be comfortable. They're meant to test the strength of your spirit, and the strength of your body, and that only happens through danger and discomfort!" Magnolia blurted out. She flushed deeply red when she felt fourteen pairs of eyes stare at her with varying degrees of disbelief. "Although, those are the romanticized notions of a stupid girl, you really ought not to listen to me," she muttered.

Just as she was beginning to recover from her embarrassment, there was a loud pounding on Bilbo's front door, accompanied by shouting. Magnolia recognized the drunken tones of her eldest brother, Thom, and she blanched, her freckles standing out starkly against her pale skin.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Bilbo! I didn't mean for any trouble to come of me returning your book! The others were asleep, and I thought that Thom was at the Green Dragon! I didn't think he would find me here! Oh, I should have gone straight home after I returned your book!" The obvious note of fear in the lass' voice was more than enough to rile the dwarves' blood. Thorin was not the only dwarf to have noticed the bruises nor the holes, and to think of a lass being so mistreated angered the dwarves.

Bilbo had answered the door, polite gentle-hobbit that he was, and he was attempting to waylay this new intruder. Thom, though, was large for a hobbit, both in terms of height and weight, so he simply barreled past the homeowner.

"There you are, you stupid girl! Supper was to be ready when I got home, and you were gone!" the large hobbit yelled drunkenly.

"I'm sorry Thom, but I needed to return Mister Bilbo's book that he loaned me. I did not mean to be gone for so long," Magnolia muttered, eyes downcast. She let out a yelp of pain though, when Thom grabbed her roughly by the wrist, attempting to drag her out of Bag-End.

"Now see here, you let her go! She's already apologized, there's no need to handle her so roughly!" Bilbo scolded.

"Shut your mouth, Baggins! This is between me and my sister." The dwarves were all taken aback that this brute was the brother of the hobbit-lass. He was dressed very similarly to Bilbo, with a fine waistcoat and cravat over a linen shirt. The only thing marring the image of the large "gentle-hobbit" was the ale-stains all over the front of his clothes.

"I promise, Thom, I'll be home soon. I just need to fetch something from Missus Bracegirdle. When I get home I'll get straight to cooking, and I'll have supper ready as soon as I - " Magnolia was cut off by a harsh backhanded blow to her left cheek, splitting her lip. She was sent tumbling to the floor by the force of the blow, and most of the dwarves, together with Gandalf and Bilbo, were able to forcibly eject the belligerent drunk from the home. Dori and Oin knelt to help Magnolia up, before ushering her into the kitchen so that they could tend to her split lip and the rapidly spreading bruise across her cheek.

* * *

Later, the dwarves were scattered around Bilbo's sitting room smoking their pipes. They had been telling stories about their journeys, reminiscing and catching up with friends. Magnolia was curled up in the window seat, arms wrapped around her knees. She listened to all of the fantastic tales, amazed at the dwarves' experiences. Some of the dwarves still intimidated her, like the big, bald dwarf named Dwalin, and the unpredictable dwarf with the axe in his head named Bifur, but many of the dwarves were kind to her.

The dwarves began singing again, led by Thorin, a melancholy song about mountains burning. Magnolia found herself lulled to sleep though, by the deep voices of the dwarves. Bilbo, noticing the sleeping girl, grabbed an afghan from the back of a chair and carefully draped it over her. He looked at her with such sad, pitying eyes that the dwarves wondered just how long her family's treatment of her had been going on. When the shy dwarf known as Ori voiced those thoughts, Bilbo told them Magnolia's story.

"Magnolia's mother was such a sweet woman. She always had a smile on her face. The whole town was surprised when she fell in love with Magnolia's father. The Bramblevine family has never had the best of reputations, and Magnolia's father only reinforces the image. He was happier though, when he first married Magnolia's mother. Then, when he had five sons to carry on the family name, I've never seen him happier. He never wanted a daughter though, so when Magnolia's mother fell pregnant the last time and gave birth to Magnolia, his anger began returning. He could frequently be seen at the Green Dragon, and he always ranted about the uselessness of females. Things got really bad though, around Magnolia's twentieth birthday, when her mother fell ill.

No one knew what was wrong with her. She would go through periods of being so weak she could barely lift her head, and then she would recover. Each time she got sick though, it took her longer and longer to recover. The sicker Magnolia's mother got, the meaner her father and brothers got. They all took their anger out on Magnolia. When Magnolia's mother finally died about five years ago, the Bramblevines no longer cared about appearances. They openly began beating Magnolia, calling her names and belittling her in public. When she came of age last fall, they had a huge party, as was expected. However, they forced Magnolia to wear her old, dirty clothes, and they further humiliated her by not allowing her to purchase gifts for her friends. You see, in the Shire, when a hobbit has a birthday, he or she _gives _gifts, rather than receiving them. Magnolia wasn't allowed to do that, so it was quite embarrassing for her, having to tell all the party-goers that she had no gifts for them. The whole time, her father and brothers just laughed. Everyone pities her, but no one wishes to risk the unpredictable wrath of her family," the older hobbit said.

The dwarves all turned somber eyes to the small figure curled up in the window seat. Fili noticed that she was shivering beneath the thin blanket covering her, so without thinking, he swept off his fur-lined coat and draped it over the sleeping lass. The dwarves dissipated, off to negotiate sleeping arrangements, but Fili and Thorin stayed and watched Magnolia curl further into Fili's coat.

"What are you thinking, Fili?" Thorin asked quietly. He had not seen the caring, protective look on his eldest nephew's face since Kili had been dangerously ill several years before.

"I do not know, Uncle. I find myself drawn to the hobbit-lass, and I wish to protect her. I cannot remember being so angry as I was when her brother struck her. How could he do that? She is his flesh and blood!" the blond dwarf seethed.

"Some in this world care little for that, and it seems this girl has been cursed to have such creatures for family," the older dwarf answered, something in his tone beseeching his nephew to be calm. "I know you wish to protect her, but what would you have me do?" he asked.

"I know this is requesting a great deal, Uncle, but I beg that you allow her to come with us to reclaim Erebor. I am convinced, from what Master Baggins said, that she would be safer on the quest with us than she would be if we left her here with her kin," Fili said. A few of the dwarves loitering nearby heard the exchange and silently agreed with the younger dwarf. Thorin was silent for several moments while he considered his nephew's request.

"Very well, I shall have Balin draw up a contract for her. But, Fili, you will be responsible for her safety," Thorin finally answered. Balin had overheard the exchange, as had Gandalf, and the former quickly requested some parchment, a quill, and ink from their reluctant host. Gandalf smiled around his pipe, pleased that the dwarves would so readily protect Magnolia.

Balin finished writing the contract quickly, especially since it was a mirror copy of the contract that had made Bilbo faint earlier in the evening. When the ink had dried on the contract, Fili tried to gently wake Magnolia up.

"Mistress Magnolia, we would like to extend a formal offer to accompany us on our quest to reclaim Erebor. We think you might be safer with us than if you were to stay here. What say you?" Thorin asked.

All Magnolia could do was nod shyly and mutter that she would like to go with them. Thorin then showed her the contract, and told her it was identical to Bilbo's. He then produced a quill and some ink, which he passed to Magnolia. She quickly signed the contract, a true smile blooming across her face.

"Thank you so much. I promise, I will find a way to be useful! I won't be a burden!" she said fervently.

"I believe you. For now, though, it is late and we should all seek our beds," Thorin declared. When Magnolia moved to lie back down in the window seat, several of the dwarves protested, offering to give up the guest rooms that Bilbo had allotted them.

"I will be fine here. You have all been traveling for Yavanna knows how long, and you're about to set out on another journey tomorrow. I would not feel right about depriving you of your only chance to sleep in a real bed for the foreseeable future, not after you've been kind to me," Magnolia said, trying to silence their protests. When the dwarves heard her sweet reasoning though, they acquiesced, touched that this girl who had been through so much in her short life, would still put the comfort of strangers above her own. Bidding each other a good night, the dwarves began to head to their respective rooms. Before he could leave, Magnolia called out to Fili.

"Mister Fili, here's your coat back," she said, trying to return the aforementioned item.

"Keep it for tonight. You were shivering earlier, and I would not feel right about you being cold if there was something I could do to stop it," the dwarf answered.

Magnolia blushed at Fili's words, an unexpected warmth flooding through her.

"Thank you, Mister Fili. That is very kind of you. Good night," Magnolia said, lying back down, pulling Fili's coat up under her chin.

"Good night, Miss Magnolia. I wish you pleasant dreams."

**Author's Note part 2: The song is "Blunt the Knives" as appears in _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize, I don't own it.

**Warning: Description of physical/mental abuse.**

* * *

When the dwarves woke the next morning, they could smell breakfast cooking. Nothing motivates a dwarf faster than food, so they quickly hurried to investigate the wonderful smells. When they reached the kitchen, they saw Magnolia stirring several pots and checking on several pans.

"Good morning! If you'll take seats, breakfast will be ready in a moment," she said, before beginning to slide food onto plates, which the dwarves passed around. When the dwarves had finished serving themselves, Magnolia assembled a platter of food and left it to rest near the kitchen fire, covered with a tea towel. A couple of the dwarves raised questioning eyebrows and she explained that the plate was for Bilbo.

"Mister Bilbo has always been kind to me, and he's played a gracious host to so many unexpected visitors, that it's only proper I find some way to repay him. I have nothing to give him, so I made sure there was enough breakfast for him," she said quietly. The dwarves nodded, before several of them fished out a couple coins each, for her to place next to the note she was writing, thanking Bilbo for his kindness over the years since her mother first fell ill and telling him that his breakfast was staying warm near the fire.

"Master Baggins did not seem likely to join us, so this should more than pay for the food that we ate. He will be able to restore his precious larders," Balin said. As the dwarves finished eating, Magnolia moved around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess she had made preparing breakfast. Soon, only the dwarves' dishes were left to be washed, and those were quickly taken care of by the dwarves themselves.

"Gandalf has agreed to meet us at the inn with the ponies, we should leave soon to meet him," Thorin said, calling to the dwarves to pack up the few belongings they had used the night before.

"Mister Thorin, sir, I don't mean to be a bother, but I'll be needing to stop by my family's home to pack. I promise I won't take long, but I should leave soon, if we're to meet Gandalf on time," Magnolia said, so quietly that Thorin had to strain to hear her. He was loathe to let the young hobbit-lass face her family alone, especially after what he witnessed the night before.

"Very well, we shall escort you, and make sure you are safe from any harm that might befall you," he said in response.

"Oh, you needn't trouble yourselves for me! I can sneak in and out very quickly, and if I'm lucky my father and brothers will still be sleeping off their ales from last night, and they won't even notice I'm there," she said.

"Nonetheless, I'm sure several of the Company would feel better if you had an escort," the stern dwarf insisted.

"I don't think my father or brothers would like a bunch of dwarves coming into our smial…what if you were to wait outside?"

Thorin thought about the girl's suggestion. It was true, her father and brothers probably would not take kindly to thirteen dwarves invading their home, the brother he had seen last night had been much less hospitable that their host, and they might take their anger at the dwarves out on Magnolia.

"Very well, we will wait outside. But we cannot promise we will not interfere if we think you need help," Thorin conceded.

"Alright, but I assure you, I shan't need any help. I have been dealing with my family my entire life. Thank you though, for your kind offer," Magnolia said. There was a small spark in her eyes, that made Thorin think that perhaps this lass was not as meek as she first seemed.

The thirteen dwarves and hobbit-lass set off for her family's home soon after her conversation with Thorin. While the walked across Hobbiton, the Company drew quite a few interested and disapproving stares from the towns-hobbits. The more observant dwarves could tell that all the attention was making Magnolia rather uncomfortable, but they were unsure how best to distract her. Bofur told a few jokes which had her giggling behind her hand, Ori tried asking her what kinds of books she liked to read, and Kili and Fili tried to tell the most embarrassing stories about their fellow dwarves they could.

Before long, the Company reached Magnolia's home. The dwarves could sense her nerves, but she did not display them. With a reassuring smile at the dwarves who were already so protective of her, Magnolia quietly snuck up to the door, which she slowly opened and slipped through. The dwarves were somewhat impressed at the near silence of Magnolia's entrance into her family's home, and Thorin begrudgingly thought that perhaps Gandalf was right, a hobbit _was _the right choice for a burglar.

Looking around inside, Magnolia could not hear her father or brothers snoring, but she did not have enough time to look for each of them before setting to her task. Grabbing a small knapsack that she carried to the markets, Magnolia quietly rushed to the small chest in her room and began emptying its contents into the pack. Grabbing her thin blanket from her bed, she rolled it up and stuffed it into her knapsack. Glancing around her small room she was saddened to note that it looked as though it had been swept clean of any previous occupancy, appearing for all the world as just another empty room. Double checking that she had everything, Magnolia made her way back to the dwarves. She was stopped however, in the hallway leading to the door by her brothers, their bloodshot eyes furious.

"Where d'you think you're going, fool?" her middle brother Arthur demanded. His breath still reeked of ale, and he was wavering where he stood.

"I'm leaving," Magnolia answered, voice quiet but firm.

"Where would you go? You have nothing! You _are_ nothing!" her youngest brother, Abner scoffed.

"I have friends. I'll be going with them, I can help them," Magnolia answered.

"You're going to be a whore, aren't you? That's the only way you'll survive without us, selling yourself!" That was Barney, her second eldest brother.

"No, I will not demean myself. But I _can_ survive without you, especially as I survived _in spite _of you!" Magnolia's voice had started to rise, years of anger, sadness, frustration all being released at once.

Glancing out the hall window, Thom saw the thirteen dwarves from the night before watching the smial carefully, hands drifting to weapons. Being the most cunning, and the cruelest of the brothers, he quickly deduced the answer.

"You're leaving with those dwarves." It wasn't a question. "You're going to play whore for those damn, dirty dwarves! Well, they'll quickly see how useless you are, then you'll come crawling back, begging us for our kindness. You'll die with those dwarves, and they won't care a whit, and neither will we!" He had designed his words to wound, but instead of his younger sister shrinking away, as she usually did, Thom and the others saw a renewed strength and determination in her hazel eyes.

"That's where you're wrong. I will be safer with thirteen strange dwarves on an adventure, than I am here, in my family's own home!" she shrieked. She yelped when the blows started, raining down on her, but she was quickly able to run, making it back to the dwarves. Rummaging through her pack, Magnolia withdrew a handkerchief, which she pressed to her bleeding nose.

By the time the dwarves and Magnolia met up with Gandalf at the Green Dragon, the young hobbit-woman's nose had stopped bleeding, and she was able to wipe her face clean of any traces of blood. She wished she could remove the evidence of her blackened eye, and the bruise across her jaw from the night before as easily as she cleaned away the blood. She saw the pitying, worried looks the dwarves leveled at her, and she wondered why the were bringing someone they pitied with them to slay a dragon. Her brothers' words echoed in her head, that perhaps the dwarves only wanted her for their whore, but she quickly shook the thought from her head.

Each dwarf quickly claimed a pony, and seeing the shaggy beasts made Magnolia a bit nervous. Hobbits and ponies did not mix well, but before she could give voice to her doubts, Magnolia's attention was drawn to Fili. He was leading two ponies by the reins. One of them was a shaggy chestnut brown, but the other pony was very different from all the others. It was a light golden color, with white markings on its feet. Unlike the other ponies, the golden one was not shaggy, with a shining pelt and long mane and tail.

"Gandalf says this here is named Dandelion, or Dandy if you'd prefer, for the golden color of his hair. The wizard bought him for you, because he realized that there weren't enough ponies, and the old Man seems to think your friend Master Baggins could still join us. Gandalf says he's quite calm, mentioning something about hobbits not liking ponies," the dwarf said, passing the pony's reins to Magnolia, who took them nervously.

"I'll have to thank Gandalf for his kindness, but he is right, hobbits prefer to walk on our own two feet. We, as a general rule, don't like being far from the ground," she said nervously.

"Don't worry Miss Magnolia, you won't fall. And if you do, I'm sure my brother would be more than happy to let you ride with him!" Kili teased. Fili turned to his younger brother with a glare, which did not faze the dark haired dwarf at all.

"Everyone, mount up! We leave now!" Thorin barked.

**Author's Note: So, they're off on an adventure! Please don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

The dwarves all began mounting their respective ponies, but at seeing Magnolia's hesitance, Fili picked her up around the waist and set her in Dandy's saddle, before mounting his own pony. He showed her how to urge Dandy forward, and how to make him stop. Magnolia grew surprisingly comfortable, surprisingly quickly with the help of the golden haired dwarf.

As the Company rode, Magnolia spent much of her time lost in thought. She was thinking about how strange it was that she, a hobbit-lass who had only reached her majority scarcely a year prior, going off with thirteen dwarves on an adventure. For all that her mother was a cousin to the Tooks, Magnolia thought that somehow, her mother would not be at all pleased at her daughter's decision. But then, there were probably a great many things her mother would not have been pleased about in Magnolia's life.

After the Company had been riding for quite some time, Magnolia heard several of the dwarves griping about the uselessness of the stop, since they still didn't have a burglar. A few wagers were being taken on whether Mister Bilbo would accompany them, and the dwarves' doubt in her friend rankled Magnolia. Yes, the dwarves had shown her a great deal of kindness in the few hours since she'd met them, but Mister Bilbo had been kind to her since before her mother fell ill.

"Mister Bilbo will come, you'll see! I know him better than you do, and I think he was interested in the prospect of an adventure," Magnolia called out, loudly. She startled several of the dwarves at the vehemence and volume of her assertion, and Magnolia flinched and cast her eyes down at the ground passing beneath her pony's hooves at her boldness to speak so loudly. She was about to mumble an apology for speaking out of turn, when Bilbo came running over a hill, his signed contract streaming behind him like a kite.

"Wait! WAIT!" Bilbo called out, getting the dwarves' attention. They all reined their ponies to a stop to wait for the hobbit-man. "I've signed it! See, I've signed it," he said when he reached the group, gasping for breath after his mad dash through the Shire. Magnolia smiled at her friend as he passed the signed contract to Balin for inspection, very glad that he had decided to come along after all.

"Very good, everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" Balin said, folding up Bilbo's contract.

"Someone get him a pony," Thorin ordered, nudging his own mount forward.

"A pony? Oh, that's not necessary, I've taken my fair share of walking holidays, even made it as far as Frogmorton once!" Bilbo sputtered nervously. Just then, two pairs of hands grabbed him under the arms and lifted him onto a pony, this one a shaggy brown like most of the others.

"Don't worry, Mister Bilbo. You'll get used to the riding soon. These dwarves are quite helpful when it comes to teaching hobbits how to ride ponies," Magnolia said as Dandy moved up the line to walk next to Bilbo's pony, a mare by the name of Myrtle. Before Bilbo could really answer though, he began sneezing violently.

"Oh, it's the horse hair. I seem to be having a reaction," he said when curious gazes looked to see what the excess noise was. He patted all of his pockets looking for something, but when he couldn't find it he tried calling the column of riders to a stop.

"Stop, stop! We've got to go back! I've forgotten my handkerchief!" he cried.

"Don't worry, Mister Bilbo. I have one you can use," Magnolia said before she rummaged in her knapsack, finally drawing out a clean linen handkerchief, which she passed to Bilbo.

"Thank you very much, my dear," the older hobbit said.

* * *

The Company rode on for several more hours, until the sun hung low in the sky, before Thorin called them to a halt, ordering the dwarves to set up camp. Everyone immediately dismounted, leaving Fili and Kili to tend to the ponies. Oin and Gloin started working on a fire, sending Ori off to get wood. Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin devised a watch schedule and Bofur and Bombur began to prepare dinner using a few of the rations in the dwarves' packs. Nori and Dori went off in search of water, finding it easily when they stumbled across a small stream of clean water. This hive of organized activity left Bilbo and Magnolia feeling utterly useless, as they stood near the edges of the campsite and watched the dwarves.

After dinner, Magnolia gathered the dirty dishes and took them to the stream Nori and Ori had found. She found herself escorted there by Fili, who helped her carry the sixteen wooden bowls the Company had used. Fili told Magnolia stories from his childhood, like the time he had gotten his hand stuck in the cookie jar getting treats for himself and Kili. Magnolia was content to just listen to Fili tell stories, but he did eventually ask her about her own childhood. Magnolia grew very quiet, the only sound was the quiet burbling of the stream, when she smiled and recounted to the dwarf about the first time her mother had taught her how to cook her special soup.

When the two were ready to head back to the camp, Magnolia saw a willow tree nearby.

"Mister Fili, could I trouble you to cut a few of those willow branches for me? I need the most flexible ones," she asked tentatively.

"Certainly, how many do you need?" he answered, walking over to the willow and examining the branches, occasionally cutting them at the length that Magnolia indicated.

"Around fifty would be best, thank you."

"May I ask what you need so many branches for?"

"It will become clear when we make it back to camp, but I will say that I won't be a burden," Magnolia said, a bit of mischief in her tone.

"Very well, keep your secrets!" Fili teased, gathering up the branches he had cut. The two then began their walk back to the camp.

When they returned, Magnolia passed the clean bowls to Bofur to store until morning. Taking the willow branches from Fili, Magnolia sat herself down in an open area and her fingers began moving quickly, weaving the branches together.

"What're you doin' there, lass?" Bofur asked, watching her hands move with the willow.

"I'm weaving a basket. I've noticed several different kinds of edible plants and things that we could add to a stew, and anything I pick up would be more easily carried in a basket," she answered, fingers still twisting branches. She had not even paused in her weaving to speak to Bofur. All of the dwarves were watching her now, startled at how deftly her small fingers worked. Slowly, the basket began to take shape, with a small base, but deep sides. When the body of the basket was completed, Magnolia used the remaining branches, as well as a bit of cloth she discreetly ripped from her blanket to fashion a handle which would allow the basket to rest on her hip, the strap crossing her body like a bandolier.

While Magnolia worked, the night quickly grew chilled. It was only late April, and while the days were warm, the nights were not, and Magnolia shivered, shifting closer to the fire. The dwarves were occupied telling stories and smoking their pipes, but the intimidating bald dwarf Dwalin noticed Magnolia wrapping her blanket more tightly around herself and still trembling with the cold.

"I wonder," he said loudly, "how it is this hobbit-lass brought handkerchiefs to spare, but she forgot a cloak!" The others turned to look at Magnolia, who looked at the ground beneath her feet and curled even more tightly in on herself, as though she were trying to be as small as possible.

"I don't have a cloak, sir. I brought with me everything I own, and most of those items are trinkets my mother gave me. I could not bear to leave my belongings with my family," she said quietly, still looking at her feet. As such, she missed the sad looks the male members of the Company passed around. Ori quickly crossed the camp to his bedroll and withdrew a knitted sweater from his pack.

"Here, Miss Magnolia. I hope this helps," he said, passing her the sweater. The next dwarf to move was Balin, who gave her a small camping pillow from his pack, and Bofur contributed a warm blanket from his own bedroll, handing it to her with a wink. Looking up, she saw the dwarf with the axe in his head, Bifur, pull a whittling knife from his belt and start carving up a block of redwood muttering something intelligible only to the dwarves, who smiled at their comrade. When Magnolia asked what he had said, his cousin, Bombur, answered.

"He said that he wants to make something that will make you smile. He said that you have a very nice smile, and that you should be happier," the fat dwarf said, smiling himself. Magnolia blushed at the dwarf's words, unsure how to respond.

Oin and Gloin were arguing about what they should give her before they eventually decided that a small purse of coins would be the most useful thing. When Gloin tried to hand it to Magnolia though, she refused, saying that the dwarves had all been terribly kind, but that she wouldn't feel right accepting money from them.

"I insist, lass. You never know, we might pass through a town, and you'd be in charge of purchasing your own supplies. What would you do, steal them?" he said, pressing the purse into her hands. She thanked him quietly, before raising her voice ever so slightly and thanking the others for their kindness.

Fili was thinking hard about what he could donate, when he felt a sharp elbow in his ribs. He turned to glare at his brother, but the younger dwarf just made a sign with his hands, which gave Fili an idea.

"Miss Magnolia, I am at a loss for how I can help. For now, though, I hope you will allow me to lend you some of my own warmth," he said, moving to sit very close next to her. She stiffened at how closely he sat, their bodies practically touching all down their sides. However, when she saw that there were other members of the Company sitting just as closely with each other she relaxed a bit. Magnolia could feel the heat pouring off Fili, it seemed to rival the camp's fire, and she was grateful for his warmth.

"Thank you for everything. Truly, you have all shown me, a stranger, more kindness than anyone except Mister Bilbo had shown me in years," she said, voice barely loud enough to be heard. An awkward silence descended on the camp, until Bofur decided to break it by singing a funny song. Several of the others joined in, and when the song was finished, a story was told that had the whole Company laughing, although Bilbo and Magnolia were both blushing deeply red. This pattern repeated for some time, Bilbo occasionally contributing a story or joke, when Kili turned to Magnolia.

"Miss Magnolia, you've not said anything in a very long time. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we would like to hear one of your stories, or a song. Will you please sing a song from the Shire?" he asked. Magnolia was startled at the request and had to think for several moments, brows furrowed as she wracked her memory for an appropriate song or a story she could tell.

"I cannot think of a song right now, but I can recite a poem for you, if that is acceptable?" she asks. The dwarves eagerly respond in the affirmative. "This is a poem my brothers used to scare me with as children, giving me horrific nightmares, but it stopped scaring me when I realized they were more afraid of it than I was. Whenever they were particularly horrid to me I always got my revenge courtesy of this poem. We'll see if you agree with my brothers," she said, with a small smirk. Several of the dwarves bristled at their implied cowardice, challenging her to do her worst. The mischief in her smirk grew as she leaned forward to begin her recitation.

"_The Shadows where the Mewlips dwell_

_Are dark and wet as ink,_

_And slow and softly _rings_ their bell,_

_As in the slime you sink._

_You sink into the slime, who dare_

_To knock upon their door,_

_While down the grinning gargoyles stare_

_And noisome waters pour._

_Beside the rotting river-strand_

_The drooping willows weep,_

_And gloomily the gorcrows stand_

_Croaking in their sleep._

_Over the Merlock Mountains a long and weary way,_

_In a mouldy valley where the trees are grey,_

_By a dark pool's borders without wind or tide,_

_Moonless and sunless, the Mewlips hide._

Magnolia paused in her recitation for effect, watching her audience carefully.

_The cellars where the Mewlips sit_

_Are deep and dank and cold_

_With single sickly candle lit;_

_And there they count their gold._

_Their walls are wet, their ceilings drip;_

_Their feet upon the floor_

_Go softly with a squish-flap-flip,_

_As they sidle to the door._

_They peep out slyly; through a crack_

_Their feeling fingers creep,_

_And when they've finished, in a sack_

_Your bones they take to keep._

_Beyond the Merlock Mountains, a long and lonely road,_

_Through the spider-shadows and the Marsh of Tode,_

_And through the wood of hanging trees and the gallows-weed,_

_You go to find the Mewlips - and the Mewlips feed._"

Upon finishing the poem, Magnolia maintained her dark look as she looked at each dwarf in turn, pleased to note that many of them, including the intimidating warriors Dwalin and Gloin looked distinctly nervous. She had always been good at recitations like that, pausing in just the right places, changing her voice to fit the tone of the poem, she knew how to ensnare her audience. After a few more tense moments, Magnolia smiled more brightly at the dwarves then they had yet seen, and laughed at their faces. The dwarves, for their part, took her laughter for the teasing it was meant, laughing along with her.

"Aye, I can well see how your brothers might be frightened of that poem. What is a 'mewlip', by the way?" Bofur asked. Magnolia and Bilbo, who was also quite familiar with the piece, simply shrugged.

"Regardless of what a mewlip might be, it is late and we leave early. Try to get some sleep everyone," Thorin said, before going to the appointed watch post for his shift. The Company all returned to their bedrolls they had laid out earlier, but Fili grabbed his belongings and moved them from their position near Kili's to a spot closer to Magnolia.

"I promised I would lend you my warmth, I cannot very well do that clear over there," he explained. Magnolia was about to protest his proximity to her while she slept, but she saw Ori nestled between his brothers, Bifur sandwiched between his cousins, Dwalin and Balin were curled around each other, indeed, it seemed only Gandalf and Bilbo slept separately, because Kili had moved his bedroll closer to Thorin's. Seeing all of this, she nodded shyly, allowing Fili to set his bedroll down next to hers. She quickly arranged all the gifts that the dwarves had given her before lying down. She was unused to traveling, so she was very tired and she quickly fell into a deep sleep, oblivious to the snores of her companions.

**Author's Note: The poem Magnolia recites is called "The Mewlips" and it was written by Prof. Tolkien. It can be found in the book The Adventures of Tom Bombadil.**

**So, here's my thinking about the dwarves. Yes, they are all very protective of Magnolia, but a lot of that stems from the fact that dwarf-women are rare, so for the dwarves to see a woman being treated badly, rather than treasured and protected, it's shocking and appalling to them. Fili though, feels a stronger drive or need to make sure Magnolia is taken care of, and the reasoning for that will become apparent as the story progresses. **

**Don't forget to read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

The song that Magnolia sings in this chapter is called "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by singer/songwriter Vienna Teng. I highly recommend everyone check her music out!

* * *

The Company enjoyed three more days of warm, sunny traveling weather, but on the morning of the fourth day since they set out from the Shire, they awoke to heavy dark grey clouds that promised much rain later. As the Company packed up their camp, the dwarves dragged oiled leather cloaks from their packs for when the clouds opened up. Bilbo pulled his jacket more firmly around himself in an attempt to ward off the chill wind that had picked up.

Their camp disassembled quickly, everyone eager to travel as far as they could before the rain started. Around midmorning the sky opened and the rain fell in fat, heavy drops. Everyone's spirits sank as they continued to trudge through the storm, even the ponies seemed glum. No travelling songs were sung, no jokes nor stories told, only grumbling complaints were heard. By midafternoon even the dwarves, with their oiled leather cloaks were wet, but admittedly less so than Magnolia, who had no protection from the pelting rain. She never complained though, despite the fact that she was quite soaked and quite chilled.

"Mister Gandalf, you're a wizard, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori complained.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until it is done!" the wizard snapped in response. The two bickered for several more minutes, tempers fraying with the foul weather. As they rode, Magnolia shivered in her saddle, Ori's donated sweater doing little to protect her from the rain. Suddenly, she had an idea. She began to hum a soft song, trying to get the tune just right, before she lifted her voice and sang in earnest.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight._

Magnolia's sweet, clear voice cut through the storm and the bickering, everyone falling near to silent to listen to her song.

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight._

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning._

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight._

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight._

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning._

_For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight._

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close._

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning._

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning._

When Magnolia's song finished, and the last notes had died away, she heard a few of the dwarves clapping their approval. She was pleased to note that while no one was exactly happy, their moods had improved somewhat, if the lack of complaints was any indication. From his position riding beside her, Fili eventually broke the silence.

"That was a lovely song, Miss Magnolia. Where did you learn it?" he asked. Magnolia smiled at him shyly.

"Thank you Mister Fili. It was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I had nightmares or was frightened awake by a storm. She learnt it from her mother, who learnt it from her mother. I had hoped to distract everyone, at least for a little while," she answered.

"We all thank you, Miss Magnolia, because I think if Dwalin had to listen to one more complaint from Dori, there would be a brawl that not even Gandalf would dare to break up, for fear of losing life or limb," the blond dwarf teased. Magnolia blushed at his teasing. The two rode together for some time longer, until Fili's uncle called him away.

* * *

When Thorin finally made the decision to stop and make camp, the rain had slowed to a slight drizzle, leaving any available firewood just damp enough to require Gandalf's help lighting the campfire. Magnolia took her basket and wandered off, returning with her basket brimming with various mushrooms, berries, wild carrots, and anything else she could forage. She helped Bombur prepare supper, glad to stay close to the fire and dry out a bit.

When the Company's traveler stew was ready, using rabbits that Kili had killed, Magnolia helped dish it out to everyone, taking the last bowl for herself. As she sat down to eat, she felt Fili move from his previous seat near his brother, to sit next to Magnolia in his quickly becoming customary place. He, and several of the others, commented on how much better the things Magnolia had gathered made their simple meal taste, asking how she knew what was safe to eat.

"Most hobbits know how to forage for food. Sometimes the things that grow wild taste better than anything grown in a garden," she said humbly. Just then, Kili crossed the camp, headed to the spot Thorin and Dwalin had appointed as the watch post for the night, and as he passed in front of Magnolia, he happened to bend over, retrieving a dropped item. Magnolia flushed the deepest red possible, indeed several of the dwarves worried she might faint, and she stared intently at her feet.

"Mister Kili, did you know you have a hole in the seat of your trousers?" she fairly squeaked. Kili bolted upright, one hand reaching around and finding the aforementioned hole. Kili himself flushed uncharacteristically when the other dwarves began laughing heartily at his embarrassment.

"I could mend them for you, if you'd like? I can fix it so you'd never know there had been a hole," Magnolia offered, pausing thoughtfully, "in fact, I've notice several of you have clothes in need of mending. If you'll allow me, I'd like to sew them up for you, if you wouldn't mind," she finished. While the dwarves considered her offer, Dori began spluttering indignantly, feeling as though his professional integrity as a tailor was at stake.

"_I_ shall mend everyone's clothes, and they'll look as good as new!" he declared loudly.

"Oh, it's no trouble, Mister Dori. I only wish to be useful and repay some of the kindness you've all shown me. Please let me help," Magnolia begged. The fussy dwarf still protested and so Thorin declared that there would be a contest.

"We shall have a contest then. We will divide up the clothes that need tending to equally, and the first person to finish their pile with the neatest stiches will be the winner. Do you both agree to this?" Both Dori and Magnolia nodded, and in deference to the young-hobbit woman, the dwarves who had clothes in need of mending left the circle of firelight to change into their spare clothes. When the dwarves returned to camp in their spare clothes, they handed the ripped and torn items to Thorin to divide between the competitors.

While the dwarves were changing, Magnolia went to her pack and fetched her small sewing kit she had packed. It was tucked away in an intricately tooled leather pouch, which Magnolia stroked thoughtfully.

"That's a fine piece of craftsmanship, lass. How came you by it?" Bofur asked, sitting down nearby, having changed into his spare shirt.

"My mother gave it to me for her last birthday. She was a seamstress, and she taught me well. If I had stayed in the Shire, it is entirely likely that I would have become a seamstress as well," the hobbit answered.

Before Bofur could make a reply, Thorin called their attention to the two piles of garments in need of attention.

"Here we have two piles of equal size. The first competitor to finish their pile of clothes with the neatest stiches wins. On my mark, begin!"

Magnolia calmly grabbed the first article in her pile, which happened to be Kili's trousers. She selected the best needle for the job, and threaded it carefully. Across the fire she could hear Dori's muttered curses as he struggled to thread his needle, so great was his hurry. Spreading the trousers across her lap, Magnolia located the hole, and a couple others besides. Turning the trousers inside out, Magnolia began methodically closing the holes, her stitches neat and tiny. Soon, Kili had his trousers back, and though he tried, he struggled to find the holes that he had just seen mended. Dwalin's shirt received similar treatment. Once his shirt was back in his hands, Dwalin suggested placing wagers on the competitors, a suggestion that was enthusiastically received by the rest of the Company, save the competitors themselves. By this point, Magnolia's pile was halfway finished, but Dori had only completed one hole in Bifur's shirt because he kept having to rip out his stitches.

Before long, all of the owners of the items in Magnolia's pile had reclaimed their mended clothing, and upon examination by Thorin, Balin _and_ Gandalf, none of whom could find any sign that the clothes had just been mended, Magnolia was declared the winner. Dori huffed angrily, but when he saw Magnolia's handiwork he admitted that the better person won.

"You could have won, Mister Dori, if you'd taken your time. As my mother always said when she was teaching me, 'a stitch in time saves nine,'" Magnolia said quietly. Dori admitted that he had been entirely too hasty in applying his needle, but he said his stitch work was never as fine as Magnolia's, so he still would have lost the contest. While the two were talking, Magnolia finished Dori's pile of clothes as well.

Later, once all of the mended clothes had been returned to their respective owners, Fili approached Magnolia, holding something out to her.

"We decided that instead of placing wagers, we would each contribute to a pot, which would then go to the winner. This is yours," he said, passing her the small purse. She tried to refuse the purse, saying she did not wish to take any money from the dwarves, but Fili would not hear her refusals.

"You won this in a fair competition. It is only right you accept some sort of prize," the dwarf insisted, several of their companions chiming in with their agreements. Sighing resignedly, Magnolia accepted the purse, putting it safely within her knapsack with her sewing kit. Thankfully, her bedroll had managed to stay mostly dry in her knapsack, so when she laid down that night to go to sleep, she was not wrapped in wet woolen blankets. She was already mostly asleep when Fili laid down next to her and wished her a good night's rest. She mumbled an answer and quickly dropped into a deep sleep.

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

It quickly became routine on the journey for Magnolia to be found plying her needle to anything in need of mending in the evenings after camp was made. The dwarves were grateful for her skills as a seamstress and at foraging for food. The things she brought back in her basket went a long way toward making their stew and cram more palatable. Fili was quite pleased at how well the hobbit-lass was adapting to the journey, making herself useful in any way that she could, and she never complained, unlike several of their companions.

One evening, not long after she was appointed the unofficial seamstress to the Company, Magnolia was sitting near the fire mending Ori's pack, which had snagged and ripped on a tree branch earlier in the day. Most of the Company was already asleep, but she found that she was able to work more quickly when she was not distracted by the others' antics. Fili and Kili were sitting nearby, talking quietly and smoking their pipes. Somewhere behind her, Thorin was on watch. Magnolia was dimly aware that Bilbo, who had been attempting to sleep, had risen and taken an apple to his pony, Myrtle. Magnolia smiled to herself at the thought of her fussy friend bonding with a shaggy haired pony, when an horrific shriek pierced the quiet of the night. She jumped at the sound, accidentally pricking herself with her needle. In the dim firelight she could see a drop of blood forming on the tip of her finger, and she promptly wrapped part of her torn apron around the small wound.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, with a bit of a tremor to his voice.

"Orcs, there'll be dozens of them out there," Fili said, with mock seriousness.

"Throat-cutters, they attack in the middle of the night, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood," Kili added, eyes wide and earnest. While the two brothers were talking, Magnolia's eyes grew wide with fear. Fili just happened to look up at Magnolia then, and he saw her frightened look. She might have adapted well to the traveling aspect of their journey, but she was no hardened warrior, and Fili could have kicked himself for frightening the lass. As it happened, he was spared that by his uncle's sharp reproach.

While Balin told everyone who could listen about the Battle of Azanulbizar and how Thorin earned the moniker "Oakenshield," Magnolia went back to her sewing. As she listened to Balin's story, she gained a new respect for their leader, for having been through so much, and she felt that his trials and tribulations had done much in shaping his dour personality. He still intimidated her though.

When Magnolia finished her sewing and returned the mended pack to Ori, gently placing it next to him, she turned to her own bedroll. She untied her hair, as was her habit, gently brushing through her curls with her mother's brush. She laid down and pulled her blanket up to her chin, still afraid that Fili and Kili might have been right about orcs attacking in the middle of the night. As she lay there, she felt Fili lie down beside her, in his usual place.

"I am sorry, Miss Magnolia, if my brother and I frightened you earlier. Truly, we meant no harm. We were not thinking of how others might have taken our joking," he said quietly. Rolling over to face him, Magnolia gave him a small smile.

"I accept your apology. I bid you good night, Mister Fili," she answered, before rolling back to face the fire.

"Please just call me Fili."

"Very well, but only if you stop calling me 'Miss' Magnolia. Simply my name is enough."

"Well then, good night, Magnolia."

* * *

When the Company awoke the next morning, they could all see the lingering effects of Fili and Kili's mischief on Magnolia's face. She had dark circles under her eyes, indicating a restless night. Seeing that, Bifur pulled a small, cloth wrapped bundle from his pack, which he then gave to Magnolia. Smiling at the addled dwarf, she unwrapped the package, revealing a hair clasp that had been carved in the shape of a magnolia flower. Somehow, Bifur had even managed to paint the wood, giving the carved flower a truly lifelike appearance. A bright smile lit up Magnolia's face as she stood and placed a soft kiss on Bifur's cheek and many of the other dwarves laughed at the shocked expression on Bifur's face.

"Mister Bofur, would you please tell Bifur I say thank you? This is lovely!" Bofur translated for Magnolia, laughing when his cousin mumbled a response.

"He says you're welcome, lass. He wanted to see you smile, and such a pretty smile it is!" Then the two cousins walked away to pack up their gear for the day ahead. Magnolia pulled her brush from her pack and was running it through her hair when she felt large, calloused hands take the brush from her and gently finish brushing her hair, before those same hands picked up strands of Magnolia's hair and began weaving, twisting, and twining them together into what felt like an intricate braid. When the dwarf (for who else would have braided her hair?) finished, he took Magnolia's new clasp and sealed the end of the braid. Magnolia felt the heavier weight of the wood against her back, but the dwarf had mimicked her usual hairstyle of only pulling part of her hair away from her face, leaving the rest of her hair to fall in lush curls. Turning around, Magnolia saw that Fili had been the one to braid her hair.

"Such a pretty lass deserves pretty braids, especially when they make her smile outshine the sun," he said, only loudly enough for her to hear, before he walked away to help Kili saddle the ponies for the day. Thorin had watched the scene carefully, wondering what his sister-son was planning.

When the Company made a brief stop at midday for a quick lunch of cheese and bread, Dori approached Magnolia, an odd look on his face.

"Miss Magnolia, I have noticed that you always take care to mend everyone else's clothes, but you do not care for your own, even though they grow more threadbare by the day. Why?" he asked.

Magnolia sighed, a slight flush creeping up her cheeks at what she was about to admit.

"I do not mend my own clothes, Mister Dori, because they are the only clothes I have," she answered quietly. The volume of her voice did not matter though, everyone heard her clearly. "It would be highly improper for me to sit around in naught but my underclothes around so many men who are not my relatives, while I mend holes in my only skirt and bodice." Magnolia was once again looking down at her feet, and so she missed the sad, pitying, and angry looks cross the faces of the men in the Company. The dwarves were appalled to hear that Magnolia's family would let her wear clothes that were little more than rags, while they themselves were arrayed in very fine clothes. Before the dwarves could get too riled up about Magnolia's mistreatment, Thorin called out that it was time to set off again.

The Company mounted their ponies and began riding on for many more hours. When they finally made camp for the night, it was near an abandoned farmhouse. The sight of the burned out building obviously made Gandalf nervous, as he urged the Company to move on and seek shelter elsewhere. Thorin, however, insisted that they stay where they were. Gandalf, in a fit of temper, swept away to keep to his own council.

With the wizard gone, Thorin began ordering dwarves around, setting up camp for the night. Magnolia quickly took her basket and set off into the forest, occasionally stopping to pick something to add to the Company's dinner that night. Usually Fili accompanied her on her foraging trips, he said it was to hold a torch to light their way, but that night he had been tasked with helping his brother watch over the ponies as punishment for their making light of orc raids the night before. When she thought she had gathered enough food, she returned to the camp and gave her findings to Bombur, who thanked her.

* * *

Fili and Kili worked together to build a rough corral for the ponies they had been tasked with watching. They managed to move some uprooted trees to form the pen. The two dwarves then herded the ponies into the pen, closing the "gate" behind them. The brothers found a spot nearby to sit and keep watch over the Company's ponies. While they watched, Kili teased his older brother.

"So, I've noticed that you're looking awfully close to Magnolia lately…even braiding her hair this morning."

"So? What business of it is yours?" Fili answered carefully.

"I'm your brother, it is my duty to make sure you know what you are doing," Kili answered, uncharacteristically somber.

"Let it be said, that I do know what I'm doing, although I doubt that Magnolia would welcome any of my advances. Not after the way her family has treated her," Fili said sadly. Kili was honestly surprised that Fili sounded so disheartened at the mere thought that whatever affection he felt for Magnolia was unreturned.

"I would not be so quick to think that, Brother," Kili said. "You do not see the way that she flushes whenever you are nearby. Yes, she blushes when I embarrass her," Kili added quickly, before Fili could interrupt, "but she flushes brilliantly when you say anything to her. And you do not see the way she looks at you when you aren't paying attention, I do not know if there are words to describe it . So, I ask you, what will you do?"

Before Fili answered, they heard movement over near the ponies' pen. Turning to look, Fili's brows furrowed as he conducted a quick count of the beasts.

"Kili, how many ponies do you count?"

* * *

Back at the camp, everyone had finished their suppers, offering their compliments to Magnolia and Bombur. Bofur dished up two last servings of the stew and handed them to Bilbo.

"Take these to the lads, would you?" he asked the elder hobbit, before smacking Bombur's hands away from the last dregs of the Company's supper, offering a sharp reprimand.

Once the supper dishes (excepting the bowls that Bilbo had taken to Fili and Kili and had yet to return with) had been washed by Nori, Magnolia sat near the fire with her nightly mending. However, that night there hadn't been much to mend, so she finished quickly. Ori, seeing that Magnolia was at a loss for something to do, brought his knitting over and sat down next to the young hobbit-woman.

"Do you know how to knit, Magnolia?" the shy dwarf asked. He and Magnolia had quickly struck up a friendship, being of similar personalities, both rather shy and quiet, and not particularly well suited for epic quests such as they were on.

"My mother taught me not long after she taught me to sew. I have not had much of an opportunity to knit though, since she passed," Magnolia answered, taking the proffered ball of woolen yarn and wooden needles. She quickly and deftly cast on her stitches, thinking carefully about what she would craft. She and Ori sat together for some time in companionable silence, which was broken when Ori saw Magnolia brush a tendril of honey-blonde hair out of her eyes.

"What will you say to Fili," the dwarf asked her.

"What do you mean?" Magnolia responded, voice laden with confusion.

"Well, to dwarves the braiding of hair is a very personal thing. It is only done between family members and lovers. When Fili braided your hair, he was indicating that he wishes to court you," Magnolia blushed a vivid red at Ori's words, "he's also so careful to make sure you are safe and as comfortable as possible. I'd hazard that he actually cares for you a great deal!" the bookish dwarf concluded.

As Magnolia was opening her mouth to respond to Ori's allegations, the subject of their conversation burst back into the camp.

"Trolls have taken some of the ponies! Bilbo is trying to free them, and Kili stayed behind to help, but it won't be enough! Hurry!" Fili shouted. There was a sudden mad scramble amongst the dwarves for their preferred weapons. Magnolia was just setting down her knitting and preparing to help in whatever way that she could, when Fili suddenly appeared in front of her. He knelt down so that he could look Magnolia in the eyes, and he took her small hands in his much larger ones.

"Magnolia, please stay here. I would have you safe, and I would not be able to guarantee your safety should you come with us. So, I beg of you, stay here where you are safe," he said with a quiet intensity. Magnolia looked at their clasped hands, and though she wanted to protest his request, she knew that it was not the time for an argument. Looking up from her lap and into Fili's blue eyes, she nodded. He gave her a quick, confident smile before bounding off to fight the trolls.

Magnolia listened carefully to the sounds of the dwarves making their way through the underbrush. When the crashing had faded, she quietly followed their trail, taking precautions to pass unheard. Before long, she could hear battle cries, pained shouts, and the frightened neighing of ponies. She slowly crept closer to the sounds, being careful to hide behind bushes. From her hiding spot, she watched the dwarves fight three large trolls. To Magnolia's eyes, it looked as though the dwarvish weapons were doing little more than scratching at the trolls' tough hides, irritating more than injurious. Her eyes widened in fear for her friends, an almost silent gasp escaping her lips when she saw Bilbo being held aloft by two of the trolls, each one holding an arm and a leg.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" the third troll demanded. From her place in the bushes, Magnolia could see in the set of his shoulders how conflicted Thorin was. Just before the dwarves cast down their weapons, Magnolia stumbled into the clearing.

"I would put him down if I were you," Magnolia said loudly, fear for her friends giving her courage.

"Look! It's another burglar-hobbit!" one of the trolls said stupidly.

"I beg your pardon? I am not a burglar-hobbit, I am simply a hobbit, but if you do not release my friend immediately, I shall," Magnolia paused, thinking quickly, "I shall summon the sun and you shall be turned to stone!" Magnolia said, trying to sound as haughty as her brother Abner. To most ears though, her feigned haughtiness sounded more like petulance. From the corner of her eye Magnolia could see the dwarves looking at her incredulously, as though she had lost her mind.

"Pah!" one of the trolls scoffed, he seemed to be the leader. The other two trolls looked as though they were unsure if Magnolia was bluffing or not.

"You doubt me, but my mother was a powerful sorceress, and before she died she had a vision that I would need a spell to summon the sun. All I have to do is sing it three times, and the sun will appear in the sky, and you'll be turned to stone!" she said, remembering something she had read years before in one of Bilbo's books.

"Oh ho, the little one thinks she can summon the sun. We're shaking in our boots, we are!" the troll leader mocked

"You will regret your words if you don't put my friend down, now!" Magnolia shouted.

"Let's see you summon the sun then, little sorceress. Go on," the troll taunted.

Drawing herself up to her full height, (which wasn't terribly impressive, not even reaching the trolls' knees), Magnolia began to chant, in a mocking, sing-song tone.

"Sun, Sun, come and play. Turn these trolls to stone today." She held up one finger. The trolls began to get nervous. They couldn't be sure, but it looked to the trolls like the sky was indeed beginning to lighten. The trolls holding Bilbo quickly dropped the hobbit, and he fell to the ground with a grunt.

Magnolia began her second recitation of her nonsense "spell" as the Company beat a hasty retreat. She shouted back to the trolls that she had finished the second recital of it and began the third. She finished that one when the Company was a good distance away from the trolls' camp, and the dwarves and hobbits waited, wondering what would happen. Their questions were quickly answered when the trolls realized they had been tricked, and with roars of rage, they began tearing through the forest to get their escaped dinner back. The Company ran, twigs and branches tearing at their clothes, but they were no match for the longer legs of the trolls and they were quickly captured.

Once the trolls had carried the thirteen dwarves and two hobbits back to their camp, six of the dwarves were tied to a roasting spit over a fire, and the rest of the Company was put into rough burlap sacks for later. It was terribly uncomfortable in the sacks, for the trolls had just thrown the imprisoned Company members into a pile. As such, Magnolia was half buried underneath Bombur, with Balin's booted feet in her back. She squirmed a bit to lessen the discomfort, but with Bombur's great bulk lying across her she did not have much success.

The dwarves were all complaining about their misfortune to have been caught, but both Magnolia and Bilbo were taking stock of their surroundings. The trolls were arguing with each other on how best to prepare the dwarves on the spit for consumption, and in an instant Magnolia saw a spark of inspiration strike Bilbo, who had just remembered Magnolia's threat about the sun turning the trolls to stone. Thus, he began speaking, stalling for time, distracting the trolls with conversation.

"You are making a terrible mistake! That's the entirely wrong way to cook dwarf!" Bilbo shouted at the dimwitted trolls. There was a great rumble of protest from the dwarves, many of them calling Bilbo all sorts of names. Magnolia saw the older hobbit roll his eyes skyward, as though he were asking Yavanna (or any of the other Valar for that matter) for patience in dealing with stone-skulled dwarves.

"He's right! Sage won't be enough to mask the stench of the dwarves, let alone improve the taste, you'll need something much stronger!" Magnolia chimed in.

"All right then, how would you cook a dwarf?" the leader of the trolls asked belligerently.

"Well, for starters, you need to skin them," Bilbo said authoritatively. The dwarves continued their protests.

"Pah! I've had plenty with their skins on," one of the trolls said. He seemed to be the weakest member of the trio, bullied by his companions.

"Then you are incredibly lucky you didn't fall terribly ill! Dwarves have been known to make anyone who eats them dreadfully sick, especially if they aren't prepared properly!" Magnolia said.

"Fine. Get my filleting knife," the troll leader commanded.

"Actually, now that I think on it, these dwarves are all….they're infected! They've got terrible worms…in their…tubes. I wouldn't risk it, even if they were prepared properly," Bilbo said, watching the troll test the sharpness of his knife with his thumb. Hearing Bilbo say that they were infected with parasites, as though they were no better than orcs, sent the dwarves into a tizzy. Magnolia could just barely see Bilbo cast an exasperated look at Thorin, before the whole pile was jostled by the dwarf's booted foot kicking his youngest nephew into compliance. Soon, all of the dwarves were engaged in a shouting match about whose parasites were larger and more troublesome.

From the corner of her eye, Magnolia could see a figure flitting behind a large rock on the eastern edge of the clearing. Bilbo and the trolls were still locked in a battle of wits (the trolls were far more cunning than the stories told, but that was not saying much), and the hobbit-lass could see the sky lightening. Just as one of the trolls was about to threaten Bilbo with being eaten, Gandalf's voice rang through the camp.

"The dawn will take you all!" the wizard shouted.

"Who's that?" one of the trolls asked.

"No idea. Can we eat him too?" another troll answered. Before the three creatures could decide on a course of action though, Gandalf thrust his staff into the boulder at his feet, breaking it in half and exposing the camp to the dawning sun. With shrieks of pain and outrage, the trolls were turned to stone, destined to remain as statuary warnings to travelers forevermore.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Once the everyone was free of the sacks and the spit, Thorin led them to the trolls' cave. The smell was overpowering, so Magnolia did not venture inside, opting instead to sit on an exposed tree root outside. As the adrenaline of the experience bled away, Magnolia was left feeling exhausted, two sleepless nights in a row catching up to her. She leaned her head against the trunk of the tree whose root she sat on, and closed her eyes, quickly drifting into a doze. She was startled awake a few moments later though, by Fili's harsh voice above her.

"What in Mahal's name were you thinking? You could have been killed! I asked you to stay in camp, and you promised me that you would!" he scolded. Magnolia looked down at her lap, tears filling her large hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you did not honestly expect me to stay behind, with no way of knowing the fates of my friends, did you?" she answered quietly, tears falling onto her lap. Before the two could get into a proper argument about Magnolia's actions, though Gandalf emerged from the cave, holding something in each hand. The wizard stopped to speak with Bilbo for a moment, leaving Fili to glare at Magnolia, who shrank into herself. Magnolia scrubbed the tears from her cheeks with her tattered apron when she heard Gandalf approach. Fili stalked away, his anger apparent in his every movement.

"I found this in the cave, it looks to be about the right size for you," the wizard said, handing Magnolia a sheathed knife. In Magnolia's hands the knife became a short sword. "As I just told Bilbo, the blade is of Elvish make and it will glow blue when there are orcs or goblins nearby."

"Mister Gandalf, I couldn't possibly accept this. I don't know the first thing about sword fighting! I daresay I'd be more likely to kill _myself_ than anything attacking me!" Magnolia protested.

"Keep it, my dear. Perhaps you'd be able to persuade one of the dwarves, Fili perhaps, to teach you enough about swords that you could at least defend yourself," Gandalf said, eyes twinkling. Magnolia was prevented from arguing with the wizard further by the sounds of something approaching quickly through the underbrush.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted, hearing the nearby birds get startled into flight. Magnolia's heart leapt into her throat and her body was flooded once more with adrenaline. As the dwarves were arming themselves and taking up defensive positions, Magnolia vaguely noticed that even though Fili still seemed angry with her, he had stationed himself between Magnolia and whatever approached.

Suddenly, a Man dressed in a ragged brown cloak riding a sled pulled by large rabbits burst into the clearing in front of the trolls' cave.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" the Man screamed. Abruptly, Gandalf began laughing, sounding relieved.

"It is only my dear friend Radagast the Brown, a fellow wizard," he said, drawing the Brown wizard into conversation. The dwarves relaxed minutely, leaving Magnolia free to move closer to the large rabbits. She carefully approached the lead rabbit, marveling at its size – indeed the rabbit's head nearly reached Magnolia's shoulders. The rabbit looked at the hobbit-lass and twitched its ears for a pat, which Magnolia obliged. Her delighted laughter at the softness of the rabbit's pelt rang through the clearing, bringing smiles to everyone nearby. Several of the dwarves, including Fili, wondered how the girl could have gone through the events of the previous night and still find things to laugh about.

"Shouldn't we head back to our campsite? To get our supplies and things?" Magnolia quietly asked.

"An excellent idea, my dear," Gandalf said. Turning to Radagast, the Grey wizard said, "We will meet you back here when we are ready." Radagast nodded in assent and the Company took off back to their camp. They packed up quickly, trying to erase all signs of their presence. Soon, they had met back up with Radagast in front of the trolls' cave. Just then, a howl tore through the quiet atmosphere, as Thorin, Radagast, and Gandalf planned for the Company's next move.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"No, that was not a wolf. That's the howl of a warg," Bofur answered, sounding equally nervous. Just then, the beast that had howled burst into the clearing. It was quickly dispatched by Thorin and Dwalin.

"Warg scouts! Which means that an orc pack will be nearby!" Thorin spat.

"An orc pack?" Magnolia squeaked.

When Ori announced that the ponies had bolted, Magnolia felt a great deal of sadness for Dandy, the golden pony that Gandalf had bought just for her. Thorin and Gandalf began arguing about how the orcs could have known about the Company's quest. Thorin denied telling anyone other than his kin about the quest.

"Run! I'll distract them!" Radagast said urgently, drawing attention to the fact that there was no time to be wasted on squabbling.

"These are Gundabad wargs, they'll outrun you!" Gandalf insisted. A strange, challenging light appeared in Radagast's eyes.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try!" And he leapt onto his sled, signaled his rabbits, and was off like an arrow from Kili's bow.

After a few tense moments, the Company could hear the orcs and wargs taking Radagast's bait. Quietly, the dwarves, hobbits, and wizard began running, taking shelter when they could. Unfortunately though, Radagast accidently led the wargs across the Company's path, and the large canines picked up their trail. A few of the wargs splintered off, chasing after Thorin and the others, all of whom ran that much faster.

Magnolia's heart was pounding in her chest from exertion and from fear. She had never seen orcs before, but she had heard the nightmarish tales the dwarves had told, and she knew that being caught by the orcs meant certain death, hopefully a quick one. Throughout all of this, even though the men had all drawn their various weapons, even Bilbo, it never occurred to Magnolia to draw the short sword Gandalf had given her that morning.

The Company was still running, but exhaustion was quickly catching up to them. Their steps became less sure, a few of them stumbled over tussocks, but the danger following behind propelled them further. Eventually though, they were cornered. Gandalf had disappeared somewhere, and the dwarves and hobbits were left to face their enemies without the wizard's help. Fili had once again placed himself between the threat and Magnolia, and his brandished his twin swords at the orcs in open defiance. Kili was firing his arrows at anything that strayed too close to the Company, but he could not fire in two different directions simultaneously. So while Kili was busy firing as many arrows as he could in as many directions as he could, the occasional orc or warg got too close for comfort, and the others were left to fend for themselves.

Magnolia was utterly terrified. She could not ever remember being so scared, especially when a particularly ugly orc somehow managed to grab her from behind. She screamed, loudly and shrilly, alerting Fili to the imminent danger she faced. Bending low, Fili drew one of his throwing axes from its sheath in his boot, and with deadly accuracy, threw the weapon at Magnolia's attacker, hitting the orc between the eyes and killing it. Magnolia stumbled away, hazel eyes huge in her pale face.

"Over here, you fools!" Gandalf shouted, appearing from behind a large rock. The Company quickly ran to the rock, and one by one jumped behind it, disappearing from view. Just as Magnolia reached the rock, an orc broke through the dwarves defense, headed straight for the hobbit-lass. Before she could react, large hands roughly pushed her behind the rock, leaving her to tumble gracelessly to the bottom of a concealed cave. Magnolia landed in a heap, breathing hard with fear. She gingerly stood up, noting with some dismay that her skirts were practically shredded and one shoulder of her blouse had torn at the seam. She was too tired and wrung out with adrenaline to really notice the blood lazily oozing from the large scrape on her exposed shoulder, nor the various bumps and bruises and cuts that littered her body.

Fili, Kili, and Thorin quickly slid down the hidden chute, Fili coming to stand protectively near Magnolia.

"Are you alright?" he asked her quietly. All Magnolia could really do was nod tiredly, the adrenaline leaving her body as quickly as it had flooded it. Horns sounded from the plains above the Company's hiding place, and an orc body came tumbling down the chute. The dwarves were immediately on guard, though they quickly realized that the body had an elvish arrow protruding from it.

"There's a path, but I do not know where it leads. What should we do?" Dwalin called out from the back of the cave.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur replied sharply, leading the way. The Company filed after him, occasionally squeezing through tight spots. Most of the way though, the path was wide enough for the Company to pass two abreast. Fili walked next to Magnolia, helping her when she stumbled. He knew that she must be exhausted from two sleepless nights and a vigorous chase by orcs atop wargs.

"I wish to apologize for my harsh words earlier. I know that it was somewhat unreasonable to ask you to stay behind, but I wanted to keep you safe. Can you forgive me?" Fili asked Magnolia quietly.

"Of course. I know that you wanted me to stay safe, but I could not in good conscience leave you all to your fates. I'm glad you realize that," she mumbled in answer.

"I saw Gandalf give you a sword earlier. If you would like, I could teach you how to defend yourself?"

Magnolia looked up a Fili, a small, shy smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you, I think I would like that."

As the Company walked, the air took on a strange quality. Magnolia felt a bit less tired, and she breathed deeply, feeling more invigorated with every breath. Soon, the path opened into a valley, with cascading waterfalls sending their mist into the air.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf said, sounding pleased, "although in the Common Tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell," Bilbo whispered breathlessly.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks, real life got in the way. It was the end of the quarter for me, so I had final papers and projects that were due.

* * *

As the Company made their way down into the valley, toward the large estate nestled at the foot of the valley, and the terror of the pursuit by the orcs and wargs faded, Magnolia's body began to ache. It was true that the fresh, clean air of the valley had caused some of the mind-numbing exhaustion to ebb away, but the air did nothing to alleviate the pain of strained muscles, bruises, cuts, and scrapes. Her shoulder stung and burned where it had scraped against the floor and walls of the hidden passage, and the countless bruises that littered her body after the ordeal with the trolls and being flung down into the hidden passage ached and throbbed.

As the Company crossed a bridge that ended in a courtyard of sorts, Magnolia began to feel truly small, not an uncommon occurrence, since Magnolia _was_ small, even for a hobbit, but here in Rivendell she felt positively _tiny_. She had encountered Men occasionally on visits to Bree to fetch medicines for her mother when she was still alive, and she had read about elves and Rivendell in books borrowed from Bilbo, but reading about something was quite different from being faced with it in person. She began to fidget as she walked, wringing her shredded apron in worried hands. Fili sensed her anxiety and sent a reassuring smile her way, grabbing her hands away from her apron.

"Don't worry, Magnolia. We'll not let these dirty elves harm you," he said, dropping her hands.

While Fili was trying to calm Magnolia's nerves, Gandalf had been greeted by a very stately elf.

"I need to speak with Lord Elrond. Where is he?" the wizard asked.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," the elf replied. Before he could say anymore though, horns sounded nearby, the same horns the Company had heard while they were in the hidden passage. A group of mounted and armored elves rode into the courtyard, banners streaming. They began circling the Company, forcing the dwarves and hobbits to huddle together. The dwarves drew their assorted weapons at Thorin's orders, and Magnolia watched everything with wide, frightened eyes.

The elf wearing the finest, most extravagant armor dismounted his horse and embraced Gandalf as an old friend. The two Big Folk were speaking Elvish with each other, leaving the other members of the Company to wonder about the content of their conversation. When Lord Elrond turned his attention to the thirteen dwarves and two hobbits in his domain, the tone of his voice caused a murmur of outrage amongst the dwarves.

"What did he say? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin demanded. Gandalf rolled his eyes, exasperated that the dwarves were so quick to assume the worst.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food!" the wizard replied. At the mention of food, Magnolia's stomach gave an audible growl, causing the nearby dwarves to begin laughing. Even the corners of Lord Elrond's lips turned up faintly. Magnolia simply flushed the color of a beetroot in embarrassment.

"Well then, that seems to settle it. If you would follow Lindir, you may adjourn to the dining room for dinner, I will join you shortly," Lord Elrond said graciously, a hint of laughter coloring his voice.

* * *

While the dwarves of the Company complained about the lack of meat in the meal provided by Lord Elrond, Magnolia began fidgeting self-consciously. She had heard Gandalf joke with Lord Elrond, apologizing for not being dressed for dinner, but the state of Magnolia's clothes was dreadful. She kept tugging on the torn shoulder of her chemise, half hoping it would magically mend itself, and her skirt was in tatters. She glanced around at the elegantly dressed elves, and felt even smaller and more out of place.

At the High Table, where Lord Elrond sat with Gandalf and Thorin, they were speaking of the two swords they had found in the troll-hoard.

Taking Thorin's blade, Elrond unsheathed it partially, examining it. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver, a famous blade. It was forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well," the elf-lord said, passing the sword back to Thorin. He turned his attention then to the sword Gandalf presented to him, "This is Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer. It was made for the King of Gondolin. Although I wonder how came you by these swords They were thought to be lost long ago. Where did you find them?"

"In a troll-hoard, near the Great East Road, if you'll believe it!" Gandalf answered quickly. Thorin glowered at the wizard.

"And what where you doing on the Great East Road? Where are you traveling with thirteen dwarves, and two halflings, especially when one of the halflings is a maid wearing little more than rags. What is your purpose with her?" the elf lord asked imperiously. Once again, Gandalf answered quickly, before Thorin could take or offer offense.

"I can answer your second question more easily. The lass' name is Magnolia Bramblevine. Her mother was a kind soul who unfortunately passed away several years ago. Her father and elder brothers mistreated her, they are the reason her clothes are in such a poor state. As you know, dwarves cannot abide by the mistreatment of women, regardless of race, and so they invited her to travel with them, asking nothing of her, and offering little, other than a chance for safety," the wizard explained. Lord Elrond's eyes widened ever so slightly at Gandalf's tale, twitching his gaze to Thorin, who gave a small nod, confirming that what Gandalf said was true.

"I would be most obliged to you, Lord Elrond, if you could help to procure some new clothes for the lass. She mentioned that she has not had new clothes in several years, and she should not have to travel in rags," Thorin said, surprising both the elf-lord and the wizard.

"Gladly, Master Dwarf. I shall ask my seamstresses to begin working on new clothes for Mistress Bramblevine immediately. In the meantime, I believe my daughter might still have a dress or two from her childhood that should fit," Lord Elrond responded.

* * *

After dinner, Magnolia got separated from the Company as they were shown to their quarters while they were guests of Lord Elrond's, and she became quite lost.

"Would you happen to be Magnolia Bramblevine?" a gentle voice behind her asked. Magnolia spun quickly, startled, coming face to face with a beautiful elf-maiden with dark hair and kind grey eyes. Magnolia nodded shyly, and the elleth smiled.

"My name is Arwen. My father has asked me to help you get cleaned up. Would you please come with me?" she asked, offering her hand to Magnolia in friendship. Cautiously, Magnolia took the extended hand, and followed Arwen through the winding corridors of the Last Homely House.

Finally, the two young women reached a set of large doors. Pulling them open, Arwen ushered the hobbit-lass into some richly appointed chambers.

"These are my personal rooms, when I am here. If you would like, there is a bath waiting through that door, and I shall see what I can do about something for you to wear." Walking toward the indicated room, Magnolia marveled at the size of the bathing room. The bath alone could have easily fit three full grown elves, it was practically large enough for the hobbit-lass to swim in, and it was full of steaming water covered in a thick layer of perfumed bubbles. Nervously, Magnolia stripped off her ragged clothes before carefully entering the warm water in the bath. She sighed as the heated water soothed her aching muscles, although it did sting her scraped shoulder a bit. Grabbing a nearby cloth, Magnolia soaped it up and began running the cloth over her body, hissing when it passed over her shoulder.

Magnolia next went to work on her hair. She dunked her head backwards in the water, before grabbing a bottle that smelled of her namesake flower. Pouring some of the soap into her hands, she worked it into a lather, and tried to run her sudsy hands through her hair. She was dismayed though, that even though she took care to comb her hair every day, there were still places where her curls were matted and grimy. She dunked her head again, and found a comb near the bottles of soaps. As she began trying to run the comb through her hair, Arwen came into the bathing room. The elleth gracefully knelt by the side of the tub and took the comb from Magnolia's hands.

"Here, please allow me to help you," she said quietly, beginning to gently comb out Magnolia's wet hair. The hobbit lass quickly relaxed, glad the thick bubbles on the surface of the water preserved her modesty. She might be traveling with dwarves, and Arwen might be an elf-maid, but Magnolia was going to try and maintain some semblance of respectability.

Under Arwen's ministrations, Magnolia's curls were soon untangled, and the hobbit-lass was able to finish with her bath. She soaped her hands again, and lathered her hair several times, glad to wash away nearly two months' of grime. Magnolia rinsed her hair clean of the soap, and she saw another bottle by the side of the tub. Reaching for it, she saw that the contents were thicker than soap, and almost creamy in consistency. As she was examining the mysterious bottle, Arwen re-entered the bathing room, arms full of drying cloths and a few ceramic jars.

"That is used for softening the hair. You could try it, if you would like," the dark haired elf explained. Magnolia was curious about the substance, so she poured a small amount into the palm of her hand and ran it through her hair.

"It works best if it is combed through," Arwen suggested, handing Magnolia the comb from earlier. The cream was quickly distributed through Magnolia's thick curls, and just as quickly it was rinsed away. The water had begun to chill by this point, so Magnolia asked Arwen to turn away while she got out of the bath. Arwen had laughed lightly, but agreed, holding up a very large drying cloth for Magnolia to wrap herself in.

After Magnolia had gotten herself mostly dry, Arwen handed her a simple white linen shift. Since it was meant to be worn underneath a dress, it had no sleeves, and so Magnolia's injured shoulder was bared to Arwen's scrutiny.

"I have a salve made by my father for your shoulder. It will help to prevent infection, speed healing, and it will dull the pain," the elleth explained, picking up a large pottery jar, and scooping some of the contents out with a clean cloth. Arwen gently tended to Magnolia's various cuts, scrapes, and bruises, and before long Magnolia felt much better. The two young women left the bathing chambers, and Magnolia saw a dress laid out on Arwen's bed. It was small, obviously for a child, and made of a soft lavender colored linen. At Arwen's urging, Magnolia put the dress on over her shift. It was a very simple dress, but it was much nicer than anything Magnolia had ever worn. Arwen laced up the back, ensuring it fit Magnolia's small frame. Although Magnolia was still considered quite thin for a hobbit, she had surprisingly managed to gain a bit of weight on the journey, no doubt thanks to regular meals and portions comparatively larger than those of her companions. Still, the dress fit her fairly well, though it was a bit too long, pooling around her large feet. Magnolia made a note to herself to tread carefully, lest she trip and fall.

"Thank you, Lady Arwen, for your kindness this evening," Magnolia said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure, Mistress Bramblevine. Would you like me to show you the way back to your friends?" Arwen answered, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, thank you. They are probably quite worried about me, since I disappeared after dinner." Arwen handed her the clasp that Magnolia had removed from her hair in the bathing room, and the two set off to meet the dwarves.

Soon, boisterous dwarvish laughter could be heard ringing through the halls.

"I will take my leave of you here. I trust that you can find your way back to your companions?" Arwen asked, before she turned to walk away.

"Yes, thank you again. Have a nice evening," Magnolia said, but the elleth had already begun the journey back through the corridors to her chambers. Magnolia followed the sounds of the laughter, and before long she was able to find the veranda that Lord Elrond had appointed for the Company's use. She stood shyly in the corner, unsure of the best way to make her presence known. Before Magnolia could do anything though, Fili happened to look up and see her. He quickly jumped to his feet, prompting the others, who looked as though they were about to try and find somewhere they could bathe themselves, to turn and look. When they saw Magnolia in her borrowed dress, skin rosy from scrubbing, and hair falling in thick, glossy curls the color of honey fresh from the comb, there were several exclamations of surprise and happiness. Several of the dwarves offered up compliments, telling Magnolia that the color of her dress suited her, or that she looked beautiful. All she could do in response was blush and murmur her thanks. Fili, for his part, looked somewhat dumbstruck at the change in Magnolia's appearance.

When the commotion about Magnolia's new dress died down, most of the dwarves and Bilbo excused themselves to go bathe. Only Fili stayed behind, keeping Magnolia company. She could see that Fili's hair looked freshly washed and braided, so Magnolia assumed that Fili did not accompany the others because he had already bathed. The two sat in companionable silence for a while, Fili tending to his various blades, and Magnolia working on her knitting. Fili was the one to break the silence, looking up his work to where Magnolia was sitting.

"I don't think I said anything before, but you truly do look lovely. Would you like me to braid your hair again?" he asked. Magnolia had looked up at the sound of Fili's voice, and she blushed at his compliment, before nodding shyly. Magnolia went to her pack and pulled out her comb and picked up the clasp that Bifur had made, and sat down in front of Fili, handing him the items. For several long moments Magnolia just enjoyed the sensation of Fili's large hands running her comb through her hair. She let her thoughts drift as he sectioned her hair, preparing to plait it. Magnolia remembered the last time he had braided her hair, surprised to realize it had only been the previous morning, rather than weeks before. Her thoughts then turned to her conversation with Ori, before Fili had warned everyone about the trolls. She wondered if Ori had been teasing her, and to her surprise, she found that she hoped very much that Ori had _not_ been teasing. Magnolia could be impulsive at times, although those times were very few and far between, as they usually led to unpleasant repercussions from her family. She took a deep breath, encouraged by Fili's gentle hands in her hair, before she voiced her thoughts.

"Ori told me something rather interesting last night, before you came back to camp yelling about trolls nabbing ponies," she trailed off, unsure how to proceed.

"Hmm? What did Ori tell you?" he responded.

"Well, hesaidthatyouwanttocourtme," Magnolia said in a rush, her courage leaving her in an instant.

"Slow down, lass. Now what did Ori tell you that's got you so worked up?" Fili teased gently. Magnolia forced herself to take another deep breath, and she let it out very slowly.

"Ori told me that because you've taken to braiding my hair, and you've always been so careful about my safety and comfort, he said that means you want to court me," she said, her voice only just loud enough for Fili to hear. Fili's hands stilled in Magnolia's hair and there was no sound except for the twittering of birds in Rivendell's gardens below the Company's veranda. The tense silence dragged on, and finally Magnolia could not take the awkwardness.

"Of course, Ori was teasing me. I should have just kept my fool mouth shut. What could someone like you, a dwarf and a warrior, possibly want with a useless lump of a hobbit like me?" Magnolia vaguely realized that she was rambling, but she couldn't let the awkward silence return. Fili's hands had left her hair, the plait unraveling by the second. Magnolia was still talking, but she wasn't at all aware of what she was saying, it was utter nonsense. Fili's quiet voice broke through her babbling.

"Ori wasn't teasing you," Fili said as he moved in front of Magnolia, her mouth snapping shut. He took her hands in his. "Ori was right, he wasn't teasing. In dwarven culture, braiding the hair of someone who is not family is seen as an overture for courtship. And you are not a useless lump of a hobbit, you are a beautiful and clever hobbit-lass, whom I would very much like to court. If it would be accepted, of course," he continued.

Magnolia blinked rapidly several times, trying to understand Fili's words.

"Ori wasn't teasing me?"

"No."

"You really would like to court me?"

"Yes, if I thought such a suit would be accepted."

"Yes," Magnolia said simply.

"Yes, what?" Fili was confused, hoping Magnolia meant what he thought she meant, but needing to be sure.

"Yes, your suit would be accepted." Magnolia was smiling at Fili, both shy and pleased at the same time.

"When the others return we will need to ask Thorin's permission, with the others as witnesses, before anything can be official, so for now I will leave your hair unbound, for if he agrees then I shall plait a courtship braid into your hair."

* * *

When the other members of the Company returned to the veranda some time later, they saw Magnolia leaning her head on Fili's shoulder, his arm around her waist. Magnolia was clearly asleep, but only just. The other dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf were startled at the intimacy displayed between Fili and Magnolia, but Thorin and a few of the more observant members of the Company were not entirely surprised at the turn of events. Thorin cleared his throat loudly, getting Fili's attention, and at the blond dwarf's startled jerk, Magnolia's as well.

"Care to explain yourself, nephew?" Thorin asked.

"Uncle, I would like to ask your permission, and that of our companions, to court Magnolia. I have asked her, and she has accepted, but in accordance with our customs we will not continue without permission. Do you grant it?"

Thorin and the others were silent for long moments, but Bilbo, Bofur, Ori, and Gandalf were already smiling expectantly, although Bilbo did not fully realize the significance of Fili's question.

Finally, Thorin broke the silence. "Truthfully, I have been watching you both for some time now, and I was waiting for you to approach me. Although I had hoped that you would wait until after we have reclaimed our Mountain. Fili, do you understand that if I grant my permission you will be responsible for Mistress Bramblevine, protecting her, providing for her, treasuring her, and teaching her, and you will not let this interfere with your duties as my heir or to deter you from spirit and purpose of this quest?"

"Yes Uncle, I understand."

"Very well. Mistress Bramblevine, Magnolia, do you understand that if I grant my blessing, then you will be responsible for caring for Fili, guiding him, treasuring him as he will treasure you, teaching him, and supporting him as not only your betrothed, but as my heir to the throne of Erebor, and that this is not to interfere with the spirit and purpose of our quest?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, Sir, although I think I will need to learn much about dwarvish culture to best support Fili and guide him," Magnolia answered, quietly. All attention then turned back to Thorin, awaiting his judgment.

"Balin and Fili will instruct you in our ways, when they have the time. I have heard the sincerity in your voices. Do any of the dwarves gathered here, or others, have any reason why these two should not be allowed to embark into courtship?" No one voiced any objections, and the air took on a palpable quality of excited expectation.

"Very well, if there are no objections, I grant my blessing and permission upon you both. Fili, you may add the first courtship braid to your intended's hair," Thorin said solemnly, before allowing his face to be split by a broad smile. Indeed, everyone was smiling, and Fili reached into his coat and retrieved a pouch of beads etched with his personal insignia. Picking one of the beads, Fili took a small section of hair from above Magnolia's left ear and began weaving the strands together. Fili sealed the end of the braid with his bead, and wrapped Magnolia in a tight embrace, which she happily returned.

"Fili, do I have to braid something into your hair, because I have nothing," Magnolia asked quietly.

"No, lass. Only the one being courted wears courtship braids. That bead on the end shows that I am the one courting you, but when we marry we will both wear marriage braids," he explained, equally quietly.

"I see. Thank you for explaining that to me," Magnolia said. Fili then gently turned her face toward him and pressed his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss, but it left Magnolia's face burning and the several members of the Company began teasing the pair. It died down quickly though, as everyone settled in to sleep. Magnolia was genuinely surprised she had managed to stay awake as long as she had, but she could feel the utter exhaustion from earlier returning, and she laid down in her bedroll, sleep claiming her quickly. Fili laid himself beside his hobbit-lass, and wrapped his arm possessively around her middle, before following her into sleep.

**Author's note part II: I decided to split Rivendell into two chapters, because this chapter was so dialogue heavy and the next one will be too, I thought it would get a bit unwieldy. The next chapter will finish up Rivendell, and I don't think it will be very long, but dwarvish and hobbitish courtship customs will be explained. After that, things are going to get dark. Thought I'd warn everyone now. One more chapter of fluff, basically, then things start getting thrown at the Company.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Magnolia was awakened the next morning by a soft, whiskery kiss to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Fili smiling at her.

"Good morning, lass. Did you rest well last night?" he asked.

"Indeed I did, although I was so tired yesterday, I think I would have slept well even if we were still caught by trolls. It was rather nice to not have to be on our way before first light," she answered, stretching sleep-stiff muscles. Indeed, the sun was well into the sky, about mid-morning, Magnolia guessed.

"You've already missed first breakfast, my dear, but I was adamant that you join me for second breakfast," Bilbo said, casting a stern glance at the assembled dwarves, most of whom looked chastened. Fili, however, just sent a small smirk Bilbo's way.

"Here, lass, I'll braid your hair, and then you can go eat," Fili said gently.

"Very well," Magnolia said, drawing her comb and magnolia clasp from her pack. She handed the two items to Fili, who sat behind her and combed the tangles from her hair, before he slowly and carefully began braiding Magnolia's hair, making sure to incorporate her new courtship braid into the larger plait. When he had finished, he pressed a small kiss to the top of Magnolia's head and helped her to stand. Magnolia was surprised when she felt no pain from her various bumps and bruises that she had accumulated since the encounter with the trolls, but she attributed it to elvish medicine.

"Would the lady like an escort to breakfast?" Fili asked, bowing and offering his arm to Magnolia with a playful glint in his eyes. Magnolia just flushed pink and took the proffered arm, and together they walked with Bilbo to the small veranda which had been set with a light second breakfast.

"I wish I could spend the day with you, Lass, but alas, I have business to attend to with my uncle. I promise to see you at the noon meal though," Fili said, giving Magnolia a soft kiss.

"Then I shall see you at luncheon," Magnolia said, smiling at Fili before he turned to leave. Magnolia spent the rest of second breakfast talking with Bilbo about the beauty of Rivendell and the hospitality of the elves there.

* * *

After Bilbo and Magnolia had eaten their fill of second breakfast, they separated, Bilbo off to speak with Gandalf, and Magnolia simply wandered. She soon found herself in Rivendell's gardens, and she marveled at the variety of flowers, shrubs, and shade trees. She soon found Ori sitting on a small wooden bench, with his journal and inks, sketching some of the flowers.

"Good morning, Ori, do you mind if I sit with you awhile?" she asked.

"Of course, of course! Please, have a seat!" the dwarf responded happily, making space on the bench for Magnolia.

The two sat in companionable silence for some time, simply enjoying the peace of the gardens. Eventually though, Magnolia's natural hobbit curiosity rose to the fore.

"Ori, might I ask you some questions? About dwarven courtships?"

"Certainly, I'll do my best to answer them," the young dwarf answered.

"Fili told me last night when he braided my hair that only the person who is being courted wears special braids, because I was worried that I didn't have anything to braid into his hair. Is what he said true, or was he trying to spare my feelings?" Magnolia asked, rambling a bit before making her point.

"Ah. What he said is true. Typically, only the woman being courted wears braids, but sometimes she will braid her beads into her suitor's hair, but that is quite rare," Ori explained.

"Can you tell me anything else about dwarven courtships?" Magnolia asked, turning to face Ori.

"Well, there are four Gifts that are exchanged at different points throughout a courtship. Each Gift will first be given by Fili, and then you give him your Gift in return. Each time there is an exchange of Gifts, a new braid will be added to your hair, so that by the time you and Fili marry, should you complete the courtship, you will have five braids. Then, you will take out the five courtship braids, and replace them with one marriage braid, which Fili will also have. The beads that Fili used will then be saved, for you to give to your eldest son, to use when he starts courting. In fact, I think the beads that Fili is using are the same beads that his father used when he was courting Fili's mother," Ori said. Magnolia flushed at the thought that Fili was going to be giving her something with so much history.

"You said there were four gifts. Can they be anything, or are they significant in some way?" she asked.

"Each Gift has meaning. The first Gift, which is exchanged soon after the courtship is started, is supposed to symbolize how much the other person means to you. The second Gift, which is given usually about two months later or so, is meant to be a practical item, that you noticed Fili needs, and it's supposed to show that you can provide for each other. The third Gift, usually exchanged about six months after the start of the courtship, can be anything you want, but it usually represents your relationship somehow. The fourth and final Gift, given about a year into the courtship, is meant to symbolize your joined future together. Traditionally, the last Gift is something for a child. Then, a couple of months after the final Gift exchange, the couple is married," Ori said.

"Oh my, dwarvish courtships certainly last quite a long time compared to hobbit ones," Magnolia said.

"Aye, it's to build a solid foundation for any children that might come along. How long do hobbit courtships usually last, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, hobbit couples usually marry no more than three months after they start courting. In Hobbiton, at least, everyone knows everyone else, so most courting couples have grown up together," Magnolia said, taking her turn to explain her customs to Ori. "Are there any rules about courtships among the dwarves? We have a few rules for hobbit courtships, but I wonder if I will need to worry about breaking any dwarvish rules," she finished, brows furrowed in concern.

"Yes, we have a fair few rules, but I don't think you'll need to worry much, Magnolia. One of the most important rules of a dwarven courtship is that the couple must be chaperoned at all times when they are together, and that very much will not be a problem, in a Company of fifteen including yourself. Any kisses must be chaste, like the one Fili gave you last night after your courtship was announced," Magnolia flushed, at the reminder that everyone had witnessed her first kiss with Fili, and indeed her first kiss at all, "and any physical contact between you and Fili must remain innocent as well," Ori finished.

"Thank you so very much for explaining this to me, Ori," Magnolia said, finally smiling.

"You're most welcome. I'm sure any of the others would answer any other questions you might have, but would you mind telling me more about hobbit courtship customs? They sound very different from dwarvish ones," he said.

"Happily, especially since you've been so helpful in explaining some of what I can expect in the coming months."

The two spent a great deal more time discussing the differences in dwarvish and hobbit cultures and customs, only pausing their conversation when Fili came to the gardens looking for them.

"There you are! Bilbo and Dori are practically frantic looking for you two! It's time for lunch," he said, drawing level with Magnolia and Ori.

"Oh, we completely lost track of time! We didn't mean to worry anyone," Magnolia said, standing up. Ori made sure to gather up his journal, quill, and ink and carefully packed them into his satchel, before he too stood up and together the two dwarves and hobbit-lass, Fili and Magnolia holding hands the entire way, walked to join their companions for lunch.

* * *

After lunch, Fili said that his uncle had given him a bit of a break, to spend time with Magnolia, he said, but that he would have to get back to his business before long. The couple wandered around Rivendell, hand in hand, and Kili tagged along after them as chaperone. Kili entertained Magnolia by telling stories about when he and his brother were children, obviously trying to embarrass Fili. After a while though, Dwalin came looking for Fili and Kili, and he said that Thorin was looking for his nephews. Saying their goodbyes to Magnolia, the three dwarves walked off.

Magnolia returned to the gardens, intending to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere while she thought about her first Gift to Fili. She had an idea for the second Gift already, but that was meant for later. Bilbo found his way to the gardens, and the two hobbits sat in Rivendell's gardens chatting. Magnolia told Bilbo what Ori had told her about dwarven courtships, and asked for his advice about the first Gift.

"It's meant to symbolize how much the other person means to you? What's that supposed to mean?" Bilbo asked.

"I think it's to place a value on the other person, but I'm not sure," she replied, before continuing, "dwarves are such skilled craftsmen, I don't think I could even try to make anything that would symbolize what Fili means to me."

"What does he mean to you?" Bilbo asked gently.

Magnolia flushed pink as she considered Bilbo's question. "Mister Bilbo, I'm not entirely certain I know how to explain it. He's been so kind to me, even just after he met me, and I never thought I would experience that kind of kindness from anyone except you. Everyone in Hobbiton knew how my father and brothers treated me, but no one except you was willing to try and help me, until Fili came along. He told me that he was the one to suggest to his uncle that I come on this journey, because he said he wanted to be able to protect me and keep me safe. And he's gentle too," Magnolia trailed off, thinking of how softly Fili had kissed her the night before, and blushing an even darker shade of pink. Bilbo chuckled quietly at Magnolia's reaction.

"Well, my dear, it certainly sounds like he means quite a lot to you, for all that you've only known him two months," he said.

"He does mean a great deal to me, but I just don't know how to show that!" she said, frustrated at her own lack of ideas.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure you'll come up with a suitable gift for Fili," Bilbo said, before standing and walking away, leaving Magnolia to consider their conversation.

* * *

This pattern continued for the rest of the Company's stay in Rivendell. Magnolia would wake up, Fili would braid her hair back, then he would go attend to business until lunch. If he was able to, Fili would spend an hour or two with Magnolia after lunch (always with a chaperone), before returning to his business until dinner, after which the whole Company would lounge about on their veranda, laughing, joking, and telling stories with each other. Very occasionally, during the evenings when the Company was gathered together, Magnolia would catch Fili looking at her with an almost smug smile playing around his mouth. After the third night of the smug looks, Magnolia surmised that Fili's attitude was probably related to the business that he worked at all day, and that it was most likely related to his first Gift for her.

It had taken Magnolia a couple of days of sitting in the gardens of Rivendell, but she had finally managed to come up with a Gift that would show Fili and the others just what the blond dwarf meant to her. Gift chosen, she set about composing a message to explain the Gift, because she was quite sure that no one, aside Bilbo and perhaps Gandalf, who would understand the significance and meaning of the item. While she sat in the gardens contemplating words, her hands were busy crafting the second Gift for Fili, since it would take some time to complete.

* * *

After the Company had been at Rivendell for roughly two weeks, an elf told Thorin that the new clothes for Magnolia were ready. So that night after dinner, rather than retiring to their veranda, the Company met with Lord Elrond and his seamstresses in an unused guest chamber. Laid out on the bed were several different chemises, bodices, skirts, and various underclothes in all different colors.

"Mistress Bramblevine," Lord Elrond said, addressing Magnolia, "when you and your companions arrived here your leader, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, requested that my seamstresses sew new clothes for you, as your own were worn beyond repair. They have done so, and the products of their labor is laid before you. You may have your choice of them," he said, indicating the clothes. Magnolia stood, frozen by shock, at the kindness of Thorin, for requesting help for her sake from those he considered enemies, for her sake. A gentle hand on her back pushed Magnolia over to the bed, to examine the various articles of clothing.

As a seamstress herself, Magnolia recognized the skill of the elven seamstresses, and the care they took to make the new clothes as similar to her old ones as possible. She was touched by the little details, bits of embroidery scattered along the skirts and bodices, soft linens used for the chemises, new underclothes, and there was even a warm woolen cloak set aside for her. Magnolia's eyes filled with tears as she gently touched the different items. She turned to face Lord Elrond and his seamstresses, and they could see the tears in her eyes. They were saddened that such a simple gesture as providing new clothes could have provoked that kind of reaction.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond, for your generosity and your hospitality," she said quietly. The elf lord knelt down to wipe away the few tears that had fallen from the hobbit-lass' eyes, and smiled kindly at her.

"You are most welcome, Mistress Bramblevine. Have you selected which clothes you would take with you?" he asked. Magnolia nodded, before picking up her choices. In her hands she held two bodices, two skirts, and two chemises, as well as two pairs of the various undergarments.

"I have been assured by my seamstresses that everything will fit you, but should they need any alterations, they will gladly help you," Lord Elrond said, before taking his leave of the Company and his seamstresses, who curtsy to the Company and follow their lord out of the room. Dori helped Magnolia carry her new clothes back to the Company's veranda, before she takes one complete set of clothes, and excuses herself to the bathing chambers.

* * *

When Magnolia returned to the Company, she was dressed in her new clothes. Her chemise was a soft, dove-grey linen, the bodice was grass green, with an inset of light green and dark green laces. There were flowers embroidered on the inset in the same shade of green as the rest of the bodice. The skirt was a darker green, the color of pine trees, with similar flowers to the bodice embroidered on it. When Fili saw her in her new clothes, which suited her much better than her borrowed gown had, he rose to his feet and took her hand, and led her back to the Company.

The Company made merry for a while, laughing and telling jokes, but when Fili grabbed a small box from where he'd hidden it in his pack they all fell silent in expectation. The blond dwarf gave some signal to his uncle, who cleared his throat to get the Company's attention.

"My friends, my nephew wishes to present his first courtship Gift to his intended. Will you serve as witnesses?" he asked loudly. There was a murmur of assent that rippled through the dwarves, and Fili approached Magnolia. When he stood facing her, he opened the box, revealing a necklace in the shape of a magnolia flower in full bloom made of mithril. He gently drew the necklace from the box, which he tossed to Kili, before motioning to Magnolia to turn away from him. She did, and Fili placed the necklace around her neck and clasping it. When he turned Magnolia back to face him, he saw that the pendant of the necklace rested just below the hollow of her throat and he smiled.

"You are more beautiful than any flower and more precious to me than mithril. This is my Gift to you, and I would have you wear it every day of our lives," he said. Ori could be heard sniffling back tears, even as his quill scratched away, recording the event. Magnolia smiled at him, before she went to her own pack, to withdraw her Gift. It took several moments to find the item she was looking for, since the dwarves had taken care to gather new supplies for her to ensure that she was prepared for the next leg of their journey. Finally, with a small noise of triumph, Magnolia found what she was looking for, and returned to where Fili was standing, watching her. She passed him the item, which was revealed to be a small, leather-bound book that was battered with age. Bilbo gasped loudly when he realized what Magnolia had given Fili.

"This book was my mother's favorite, and it is one of my most prized possessions. It brought me comfort after her death, and I hope that you may find some comfort in the words as well," Magnolia said quietly, eyes downcast, almost as though she was afraid Fili would find her Gift unworthy and reject it, and her. Fili placed one hand under Magnolia's chin and gently lifted her face towards his, so that he could look in her eyes.

"I am honored that you think so highly of me as to give me something so precious. I will treasure it more than gold," he said, before leaning down to give her a soft kiss. There was a soft chorus of sound from many of the dwarves and Bilbo, who were smiling softly at the young couple. Thorin cleared his throat again, and everyone turned to face the dwarf king.

"Both Gifts have been given and accepted. Fili, you may now add the second braid to your intended's hair," he said formally. Fili took a small section of hair from above Magnolia's right ear and quickly plaited it into the proper braid. When he had finished the braid and clasped it closed, Fili wrapped his arms around Magnolia's waist from behind and rested his bearded chin on her shoulder, facing Thorin.

"Congratulations you two! Now, to bed everyone, we leave before first light tomorrow," Thorin said. There was a flurry of movement as everyone settled down in their bedrolls for the night, congratulating Fili and Magnolia and wishing each other good night. As Magnolia laid down, with Fili behind her and his arm slung over her waist, she smiled, thinking about the future. With those thoughts in her head, she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update. Summer school started two weeks ago, and I've been busy. I hope you like this chapter, and please read and review! :)**


End file.
